The Love Doctor
by Hidanluvr
Summary: Nakatsu realizes that he truly is attracted to men. With this revelation there is only one person to go see...Dr. Umeda. *Paging Dr. Umeda* Your patient is in.
1. Surprise, surprise!

I do not own the manga _Hana-Kimi _, nor do I own any of the characters. Those wonderful designs are Hisaya Nakajo's own, and I'm just spicing up what she has already created.

Warnings: Detailed gay sex between Umeda and Nakatsu, dirty talk, and foul mouths galore.

Enjoy, and on a side note, IronMan II was totally awesome. So, if that is your type of movie go see it!

* * *

"Dr. Umeda!" Nakatsu screamed while running through the medical office door. The auburn haired doctor grimaced, spinning on the spot to glare at the blond.

A vein pulsed in his forehead, "Can you ever be quiet?"

"It's important!" Nakatsu whined, hopping from one foot to the other repeatedly, much like a child with the need to pee.

Umeda threw his clipboard hard at the teen's head. The projectile ricocheted off of Nakatsu's forehead, and he fell limply upon the floor.

"Now, calmly tell me what the hell you need to tell me!" Umeda hollered out to the lump on his clean floor. Nakatsu groaned, a nice goose-egg bump rising up on his forehead as he sat up.

"What the hell Umeda?" Nakatsu pointed an accusing finger at the doctor, "That hurt!"

Umeda walked over to the soccer star and nudged him with his black boot, "Speak."

"This is seriously important." Nakatsu stated as he stood up, still rubbing his forehead.

The doctor seemed to take the teen's tone into account, and he strolled over to his office desk to sit down. He swung his long legs up onto the desk and reclined back in his chair. With a wave of his long-fingered hand he invited Nakatsu to take a seat nearby.

It was the beginning of Nakatsu's senior year, and his life was packed full of schoolwork and soccer practice. It was kind of lonely without Mizuki around, yet with her gone Nakatsu had zoned in on one aspect of his life. He must have drifted out into dream land because he was startled as Umeda held out a hand and snapped his fingers.

"Earth to Nakatsu, you said you had something to talk about. Are you going to start?"

Nakatsu blushed brilliantly, yet sat up straighter. He had to keep his mind on track, or else he wouldn't be able to do this.

"Okay, so, um…" Nakatsu began, stumbling over his words; face so very red, "this is hard."

Umeda absentmindedly tapped a ball-point pen rhythmically against his desk. He sighed, "Just start talking Nakatsu. I do not have all day."

Nakatsu lowered his head mumbling, "I'm gay."

Umeda heard it loud and clear. He used two fingers to lift Nakatsu's gaze back up. The teen was blushing furiously.

'_Now this is interesting.'_ Umeda thought. He had believed Nakatsu to be completely straight and only having 'gay' feelings towards Mizuki, who was in fact a girl not a boy.

"Nakatsu, you do remember that you only thought you were gay because Mizuki dressed like a boy, don't you?"

Nakatsu started twisting his fingers into his black and white checkered pants, "I thought so too, but now I don't know. I mean, I don't look at girls the same way anymore. It used to be that if a girl talked to me I would be so happy, but now I only get that thrill when a good looking guy talks to me. It's been going on like that since Mizuki left."

Umeda was greatly surprised, but he had to assume that Nakatsu was telling the truth. Maybe Mizuki had brought out Nakatsu's true sexual preference.

"So why come talk to me then?" The doctor asked as he shuffled some medical files on his desk.

"I don't know. You always gave Mizuki advice on things. I figured you could give me some advice."

Umeda locked his amber eyes on Nakatsu once more. The boy was fidgeting.

"What kind of advice should I give you Nakatsu? I don't know what I should say. If you are gay then that's that. The only thing you can do is experiment with it."

Nakatsu gave him a wide-eyed stare and pink dusted his cheeks. Umeda chuckled lowly.

"I not telling you to go out and sleep around Nakatsu. That is something you should wait for until you are completely ready. However, I_ am_ telling you that you should maybe start dating other men. If you do that then you will be able to determine if you truly are attracted to the same sex."

Nakatsu pondered over those words before brushing his bleach-blond hair back, "Wouldn't it be easier for me to kiss another guy and see if it turns me on?"

Umeda stared at Nakatsu like he was insane, "And just who do you suppose you are going to kiss without dating them first?"

Nakatsu just shrugged, barely perceptively. Umeda tapped his pen one last time and then smirked evilly. He reached out, lightening fast, to wrapped Nakatsu's tie around his hand. With a tiny tug he pulled Nakatsu out of his seat. Class was in session.


	2. The Doctor is in

For the safety of the story I will repeat the disclaimer: I do not own _Hana-Kimi_ or any of the fabulous characters in it. Hisaya Nakajo gets credit, and I'm glad because she is so very talented.

If you are a fan of hers, I suggest reading her manga _Sugar Princess_…at least as much as you can. I have never found it completed anywhere. It's about ice-skating and has good old romance!

* * *

Nakatsu squealed as he hit the floor on his knees. "What the fuck are you doing Dr. Umeda?"

Umeda scoffed and yanked on the blonde's tie hard causing Nakatsu to wince, "You can either keep complaining or let me kiss you. Just shut up for once and take what is offered to you."

Nakatsu did shut up, but out of shock. He looked away, suddenly extremely embarrassed. He didn't know why either. It wasn't like he hadn't kissed anyone before. He just hadn't kissed a man before. Especially, not a man who was at least ten years his senior, a doctor, absolutely gorgeous, a constant reoccurrence in his fantasies, and well known to be a fantastic lover.

"Ki-kiss you?" Nakatsu stuttered.

Umeda laughed, the rich sound reverberating throughout the sterile medical office. He slid forward in his seat and braced a hand on Nakatsu's lower back. Nakatsu squirmed in the strong grasp as he was tugged forward to straddle Umeda's lap. Umeda smirked at him before cupping his hand around the teen's neck, fingers laced through the silky blond hair. He tilted Nakatsu's head back and then pressed their lips together tightly. Nakatsu's body froze, eyes automatically sliding closed while his mouth opened to Umeda's probing tongue. The slick velvet appendage slid against his own coaxing it into action, and Nakatsu moaned.

He knew in that single moment that he was definitely gay, undeniably gay, an utter homosexual. Whatever you wanted to call it, he was, and he couldn't care less.

Nakatsu writhed in Umeda's lap. He dug his shoes into the tiled floor as his hands twined around Umeda's neck. The man's soft auburn hair tickled his arms. Nakatsu nuzzled into that same neck, the man's smell wrapping around him with its masculine fragrance.

Umeda turned Nakatsu's face up to him and reclaimed his lips once more. Nakatsu trembled. He arched his back. He groaned into Umeda's mouth. He moaned loudly when he was given time to breath. He ached. Oh how he ached.

Umeda pulled back leaving Nakatsu breathless with plump, kiss-abused lips that were glistening with saliva. Nakatsu's cheekbones were dusted pink and his hair was in disarray. His brown eyes were glazed over, and he looked rather…delectable. Umeda's mind was quick to hammer forward questions. If Nakatsu looked like this from a simple make-out session, what would he look like while being made love to? Umeda shivered and pushed the supplied images out of his mind.

Nakatsu's breathing rate had returned to normal while Umeda was looking him over, yet one part of him was refusing to return to normal. Umeda had noticed that too and was smirking devilishly.

"I believe we have the answer as to whether you are gay or not. I don't think you had any doubt though." He stated, dropping his hand down to cup the arousal tenting out the front of Nakatsu's school pants. Nakatsu hissed. He then flushed, embarrassed because he couldn't control his teenage hormones.

"Nngh-No fair!" He managed to grit out, panting wildly all the while.

The doctor's calculating eyes locked onto this own. "My, my Nakatsu, what isn't fair?"

Nakatsu glared at him before letting out a strangled groan as Umeda palmed him through the fabric of his pants. The final bell sounded through Osaka High's hallways, and students were soon pouring out. Nakatsu was grateful for the clamor which easily rose above his pants and moans, as Umeda continued to stroke him. His legs shook and his back trembled as pleasure raced up his spine.

Umeda smiled sinfully as he felt the tremors taking over Nakatsu's body. The teen's body was reacting to the lightest of touches with astonishing enthusiasm. Umeda tilted Nakatsu forward and brought their lips together. He captured Nakatsu's pleasure-soaked scream in his mouth as he snapped. His hand stilled its actions, and he pushed Nakatsu's blond hair away from the sweaty skin it was clinging to.

Nakatsu gasped for air as he plummeted back down from his orgasmic high. His whole body was lax in Umeda's strong grip, and he opened his eyes slowly. Umeda was smirking at him, amber eyes flashing wickedly. It was obvious to him that Nakatsu had never experienced an orgasm that powerful, and it amused him to no end.

Nakatsu gaped, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say. He finally drew in enough air to reply, "That was…just fuck Dr. Umeda…"

Umeda's smirk widened even more and his eyes quickly roamed over the bump on Nakatsu's head before he removed his hand from the teen's hair, causing the sweaty locks to fall back down, "I know."

Nakatsu shifted on Umeda's lean thighs, grimacing as the sticky substance in his pants started to cool off, "Gross Umeda, it feels gross."

The doctor laughed at Nakatsu's face, and pulled him up from his lap. He gave him a gentle shove towards the bathroom. "Go clean up Nakatsu."

The boy faltered for only a few seconds before darting into the bathroom. Umeda spun around in his chair and once more set to filling out paperwork. He had trouble concentrating on it though as he thought about the blond that had just been panting and screaming in his lap. He snorted. He was being ridiculous.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Nakatsu was doing some thinking of his own as he peeled down his pants and boxers. He didn't know why he let Umeda do that to him, but it felt so right. It felt so damn right. Nakatsu grimaced again as he used a wet paper towel to wipe away the slick mess. He thought there had to be something wrong with him because he knew that he would gladly do that over and over with Umeda if he could.

Nakatsu dragged his pants back up and buckled them into place. He flushed the soiled paper towel, not really caring that he shouldn't have, and then trudged over to the sink. With a flick of his wrist he turned the sink on and splashed cold water over his face, wincing as the liquid hit his hurt forehead.

Umeda was just finishing up and putting his files away as the door to the bathroom opened and Nakatsu walked out rubbing his forehead. Umeda motioned over his shoulder for him to come over. Nakatsu did slowly, suddenly and completely mortified.

"Take a seat Nakatsu. I want to talk to you and bandage up your forehead. I didn't notice that the clipboard hit you that hard."

Nakatsu nodded dumbly and hopped up onto the medical table. The white paper crinkled under his weight and he swung his legs back in forth. Umeda put the last file into his cabinet and shut it with a firm click. He then turned to the sink where he washed his hands quickly and efficiently before reaching into his supply cabinet to pull out necessary items to take care of the wound on Nakatsu's head.

Nakatsu flinched a tiny bit as Umeda pinned his hair back to examine the injury more closely. His eyes took in the bump and his fingers pressed around it causing Nakatsu to wince. A small trickle of blood ran from a tiny cut in the middle of the bruised mass and Umeda sighed. He poured some antiseptic into a dish and soaked the liquid up into a cotton ball.

"This will sting." Umeda stated and then swabbed over the cut.

Nakatsu's eyes watered. _Sting_? It fucking burned.

Umeda let the alcohol based antiseptic dry before covering the cut in antibiotic ointment. He started to talk to Nakatsu as he covered the injury with gauze.

"I shouldn't have done that to you Nakatsu." He stated as he pushed down tape to keep the gauze in place. He threw away the trash in the appropriate places and rewashed his hands. When he turned back Nakatsu was looking at him shocked. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Umeda held up a hand to quiet him, "I took advantage of your vulnerability. You came to me for advice, and after giving you some I molest you. You are young and you are naïve, not to mention that you are a virgin. I should _not _have done that."

Nakatsu jumped up from the table in a rush of anger and tripped. He fell forward and crossed his arms in front of his face, expecting to hit the floor. Umeda caught him around the waist and righted him. Nakatsu grabbed onto both sides of Umeda's lab coat and pulled him close.

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want Umeda!" Nakatsu shouted, "I would do it again, and I don't feel like you molested me!"

Umeda stumbled as Nakatsu tugged him forward and started hollering at him. He plucked Nakatsu's hands from his lab coat and tried to stop the boy's ranting. Nakatsu wouldn't stop though.

"I know that you are older than me! I know that I am only 17! I know that, but damn Umeda I don't care if you fucking did that to me! I fucking liked it! Don't you think that I would have stopped you if I didn't?"

Umeda eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. He growled before he even knew it, "Stop screaming at me Nakatsu."

Nakatsu's own eyes flashed, but he calmed down enough to talk to Umeda reasonably. "And what if I don't?"

Umeda fisted a hand into Nakatsu's hair and tugged his head back, "Shut up."

Nakatsu was about to respond to that, but Umeda started kissing him again. It was fucking fantastic, and Nakatsu had no complaints. Their tongues battled for dominance, slick and wet, and Umeda won out. The doctor's hands ran down Nakatsu's back and grasped his backside firmly. Nakatsu gasped loudly, legs shaking. Umeda hoisted him back up onto the table and slipped between his legs. He planted a final heated kiss upon Nakatsu's lips and then tried to pull back only to be stopped by long legs wrapping around his waist.

"Nakatsu, let me go. You know very well where this will lead if we continue." Umeda was stern in his words, yet his mind was relaying to him just how nice it felt to have Nakatsu's legs circling him.

Nakatsu locked his legs tighter, his ass rubbing into Umeda's groin. "And there is something wrong with that?"

Umeda clasped hands upon Nakatsu's hips to hold him steady. The teen was being a little minx. "There is a lot wrong with it Nakatsu. You aren't an adult. I am. 10 years your elder to be exact. You are a virgin. You haven't had time to think about this. Impetuous behavior is something you shouldn't be exuding when you are dealing with sex."

Nakatsu glared. He shuffled in Umeda's strong grasp. He glared some more. "Damn it Umeda! You probably didn't think much when you first had sex!"

"I was stupid. I'm not letting you do something you might regret."

Nakatsu huffed before grinning evilly, "If you don't have sex with me, I'll go find someone who will."

He was bluffing, of course, but Umeda didn't know that. Nakatsu _was_ an extremely impetuous individual.

"You wouldn't dare. Even for you that is a ridiculously foolish and dangerous idea." Umeda's deep voice was pure ice. Nakatsu smirked victoriously.

"I promise you that I will. I'll go right out on the street. I'm sure I can find someone who will gladly take me up on my offer."

Umeda growled again. It rumbled deep in his chest. "It's not about wanting to take you up on your offer. I'm not the least bit unwilling to have sex with you. However, I _am _unwilling to do so without you reasonably thinking through your choice."

Nakatsu pouted, "I have thought through my choice. I now know without a doubt that I am gay, and it's not like I haven't thought about this before. I have, and I _want_ to have sex with you."

"Not convincing enough Nakatsu." Umeda announced, finally able to get out of Nakatsu's grip. He pulled off his lab coat and slid on his scarlet trench-coat. Nakatsu still sat where he was, huffing angrily as Umeda buttoned the coat up.

"Out." Umeda demanded as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"I won't change my mind." Nakatsu declared. He threw a last look at Umeda, walked out the door, and took off down the hallway. Umeda shook his head and went home. Things were getting interesting.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga _Hana-Kimi_, or the wonderful characters. Hisaya Nakajo does.

Finals just ended, and I am incredibly happy! I can finally relax and party because my freshman year is over! I hope I didn't fail anything!

* * *

Nakatsu tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. It was fruitless. Incredibly fruitless. All of his thoughts continued to drift to Umeda, and they were in no way appropriate thoughts. They were very much fantasies. Sexy, hot fantasies.

"Nakatsu, is something wrong? Your aura is a very interesting color." Kayashima spoke up causing Nakatsu to squeal.

"It's nothing."

Kayashima paused, knowing that something was definitely wrong, yet didn't press forward. He didn't say anything as Nakatsu slipped out of the room with his journal in hand.

Out in the hallway Nakatsu quickly flipped through the book. He opened to the section containing phone numbers and zeroed in on Nanba's cell number. It was Friday. He knew that Nanba would be out and about. He pulled out his own cell phone and dialed the number.

"_Nakatsu? Is something wrong?"_ Nanba's voice sounded across the phone, filled with worry.

Nakatsu bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, "No, I'm alright."

"_Then what did you need? And don't tell me nothing, I know better, and if you lie to me I'll come straight there and beat your ass."_

Nanba was being playful, and Nakatsu snorted.

"I need to know where your uncle lives." He blurted out. There was a pause. A long pause and Nakatsu was unsure as to whether or not Nanba had even heard him.

"_You need to know where my uncle lives? Why?"_ Nanba was definitely confused and curious.

Nakatsu mustered up his courage, "I'm gay."

"_Okay?"_

"I went to Dr. Umeda's office earlier today and some things happened…"

"_What do you mean some things happened?"_

Nakatsu ignored the question completely, "I wanted to have sex with him."

"_Seriously? You are playing with fire Nakatsu."_

Nakatsu blinked. Nanba didn't seem concerned at all with the fact that Nakatsu wanted to fuck his uncle.

"I wanted to, but he wouldn't do it. He told me that he wasn't unwilling to have sex with me, just unwilling to do it when I hadn't thought about it carefully."

"_What a wonderful moment." _Nanba scoffed. Nakatsu heard muttering in the background. _"My uncle is being quite reasonable Nakatsu. He knows what he is doing. He doesn't want to taint you."_

"I can't think of anything else now! I know what I'm doing too! Just because I'm 17 doesn't mean that I can't make a decision like this! Tell me where he lives!"

Nanba sighed loudly, _"Don't yell at me Nakatsu. I only have your best interest in mind, but if you want to have sex with my uncle I won't stop you. I trust him with my life, and I know he will take care of you and won't hurt you."_

"Then you'll tell me where he lives?"

"_I will. I can't guarantee that you'll get what you want though Nakatsu. You might end up getting beat up instead. My uncle hates it when students wander out at night."_

"I can't see him worrying about a thing like that."

Nanba laughed and then rattled off his uncle's address to Nakatsu who copied it down. They said their goodbyes, and Nakatsu ran back into his room.

Kayashima stared at him, an eyebrow arched up. He was shocked as Nakatsu told him he was sneaking out and could only wave as he left. He had no clue what was going on.

Sneaking out proved easier than Nakatsu originally thought, and he was greatly unhappy to find that no taxis were running. He had to walk. How fan-fucking-tastic.

He eventually got there though. Dr. Umeda had a rather nice house. And by rather, he meant extremely. He stepped right up to the door and knocked firmly. He just hoped that Umeda wasn't entertaining anyone else that night.

The door opened a moment later and to say that Umeda was shocked would be the understatement of the century. That same shocked look turned to a sharp glare almost immediately.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing roaming around at night when taxis aren't running?"

Nakatsu just smiled sweetly, "Nothing much. So, what are you doing?"

Umeda resisted the urge to smack Nakatsu right on the head. The teen was being a little too smart for his taste. "What are you doing here Nakatsu?"

"You told me to think. That's all I've been doing! And guess freaking what? My feelings are still the same!"

Umeda pinched the bridge of his nose. He ushered Nakatsu into his house.

"I ought to beat your ass." He stated as he lead Nakatsu into his living room, "You walked all the way here, and you didn't even have the common sense to wear a coat."

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of cold." Nakatsu stated sarcastically. Umeda twitched. He _really_ had to fight the urge to smack the teen. He tossed a blanket at Nakatsu.

"It's late Nakatsu. You shouldn't be here."

"You know you are glad to see me!" Nakatsu piped snuggling back into Umeda's black leather couch, wrapped in the toasty blanket.

Umeda frowned firmly. He _was_ rather glad to see the teen, but it was for his own selfish reasons. That damn Nakatsu had shaken him up more than he would like to admit. Nakatsu hadn't been the only one doing some thinking, or the only one having some visions.

"If you are here for sex Nakatsu then…"

Umeda didn't get to finish. Nakatsu interrupted him.

"I am! I thought about this! I'm not afraid of it, and I know what I'm doing! Just…please…"

Umeda sighed loudly, and he plopped down on the couch next to Nakatsu. "You are a stubborn brat Nakatsu."

He could tell the truth in Nakatsu's words, and damn if it didn't get to him. He wanted the blond with a passionate fury he hadn't experienced in a long time. He locked heated, lust-filled eyes on the teen and then tugged him forward. A different class was in session.


	4. The Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hana-Kimi_. I don't own the characters. All of those rights go to Hisaya Nakajo.

I've noticed something about myself. I must have a doctor fetish because in all mangas, animes, movies, television shows, etc. I always fall for the doctors. One example is Umeda. Others are Dr. Wilson and Dr. Chase from House, Ryuuken Ishida from Bleach, and Carlisle from Twilight. Honestly, I don't even like Twilight…at all…but Carlisle is immediately amazing because he is a doctor. His hotness is a plus too.

* * *

Nakatsu willingly slid right into Umeda's lap, bodies grinding delectably as mouths crushed together. Nakatsu moaned, hardening to a painful point immediately. He gasped as a cool hand slipped up his shirt to stroke his stomach.

Umeda pulled back leaving Nakatsu panting and whimpering, "Ground rules Nakatsu. I top, but you have complete power to stop me at anytime. That is except for when I am inside of you, but if we get that far, you won't want me to stop."

Nakatsu blushed hard. His eyes were like saucers as Umeda's words settled into his head. _Those _were rules? He could deal with those. He _wanted_ Umeda to be on top.

Umeda reached up to Nakatsu's forehead to peel away his earlier bandaging job. Nakatsu cringed as gentle fingers brushed over his bruise-mottled skin.

"You've been messing with this." Umeda declared. The skin around the laceration was an angry red, not enough to signal an infection setting in, but enough for Umeda to know that Nakatsu had probably been digging at it.

"So what? It itches." Nakatsu didn't understand how Umeda could switch on his medical professionalism in a heartbeat, even though they had been kissing only a few moments ago.

"You are irritating the wound Nakatsu. It won't heal as fast if you keep doing that. You are also allowing the potential for infection."

Nakatsu rolled his eyes. Medical babble wasn't his thing. He smashed his lips back onto Umeda's and rolled his hips down to grind harshly into the other man's groin. Umeda froze. Nakatsu was being quite bold.

"As nice as it is for you to be sitting in my lap, I'm not going to take you on the couch for more than one reason. Move it Nakatsu."

Nakatsu pouted, yet shoved over out of Umeda's lap. Umeda was quick to yank him up and head towards the stairs. He was sure to lock his front door and turn off his lights on the way up.

Nakatsu was almost in a trance. It was happening, and he almost couldn't believe it, but the burning grasp around his wrist was proof enough. He was a bundle of nerves as they entered Umeda's room.

"Shuichi…" Umeda seemed to purr, and electricity danced down Nakatsu's spine. He couldn't breath as Umeda's eyes locked onto him. They shined like gold in the dark room. He backed up as Umeda strolled forward, and he hit the bed falling over quite ingloriously.

Umeda crawled onto the bed slowly, looking quite like a feline. His canine teeth glimmered brilliantly as he smirked at Nakatsu. He reached out to run his hand down Nakatsu's leg feeling the soccer built muscles contract.

Nakatsu bit the inside of his cheek as his shoes were tugged off and Umeda slid up his body to grab his belt buckle.

"Ah!" Nakatsu moaned as Umeda slid his hand over the bulge tenting out his pants. The touch was extremely light and torturous, and Nakatsu tossed his head to the side. His face lit up and he refused to look back at Umeda. The man snorted at him.

"My, how much of an obvious virgin you are Shuichi." Umeda said, and unbuckled and unsnapped Nakatsu's jeans. He slid a hand under Nakatsu to cup his backside and pushed him up. Nakatsu whimpered, yet didn't look over as his pants were shimmied down and off, "Look at me."

Nakatsu refused. He had draped a hand over his face. Umeda snatched it away from the scarlet skin, "Look at me Shuichi."

Umeda's voice was firm, a no nonsense voice, and Nakatsu rolled his head back. Umeda slid a hand through the blond hair and leaned down to kiss the teen. Nakatsu's eyes were closed, but they fluttered open as Umeda used gentle fingers to stroke his cheek.

"Do you trust me?"

The question shocked Nakatsu, and he shot up like a cannon, looping his arms around Umeda's strong shoulders. He hooked his legs around Umeda's hips and locked his ankles together.

"Of course I trust you. You can be completely evil at times, but you are still one of the people I trust." Nakatsu stated and rocked up against the solid body hovering over him.

Umeda groaned lowly as the lithe, thin hips jerked up against him. He could feel Nakatsu's arousal, hot and hard, pressing insistently into the groove of his hip, and his lips twisted into a feral looking smirk.

"If you trust me then look at me. Watch me. I want you to watch as kiss you. As I pleasure you. As I prepare you. As I take you. I want you to watch as I bring you to the peaks of ecstasy and back."

Nakatsu gasped, his bottom lip falling open. He couldn't even think. That was potentially, no, positively, the hottest thing he had ever heard. His hands grasped for purchase in the covers as Umeda deftly unbuttoned his shirt. The rough cotton slid off, and Umeda threw it over his shoulder. Nakatsu practically slithered as Umeda's soft hands roamed down his chest. He moved his hands out of the covers, reaching for Umeda. Instead of touching the object of his desire he found his hands pinned above his head, thin wrists trapped in a sturdy grip. Umeda descended, his long and lean body arched over the teen as he nipped Nakatsu's neck.

Nakatsu hissed as Umeda's pearly white teeth clamped down on him, marring his tan skin. The rough bite was quickly soothed with a talented tongue and Nakatsu mewled. Umeda laved a path down Nakatsu's chest and circled his tongue around one rosy nipple. Nakatsu bucked up into Umeda and panted. The doctor's eyes shone brightly in amusement, and he caught the hard nub between his teeth.

Nakatsu didn't stand a chance. His hands twitched as his hips rolled lazily against Umeda's. Umeda pulled back with a lick before switching to the other side. He released his grip on Nakatsu's wrists and slid one hand down into the front of the blonde's boxers.

Nakatsu jolted and cried out loudly as long fingers wrapped around his erection. Umeda leaned back and observed his 'prey' as he ever-so-gently rubbed the heated skin. Nakatsu bit his lip to stifle his cries. His hands tangled in the sheets. He dragged them up to muffle himself and to hide himself away from Umeda's mesmerizing gaze.

"How very responsive you are Shuichi." Umeda rumbled, and Nakatsu pressed the covers closer to his face. Umeda seized Nakatsu's hand and pulled the covers away. "I told you not to hide from me. I want to see what I do to you."

Umeda was pretty sure that he heard a whimper in response to his statement. He pumped his hand forcibly, and Nakatsu glued a hand over his own mouth to keep his noises in check.

"None of that Shuichi, I want to hear every sound you make. Be it a groan or a scream, I desire to hear it."

Nakatsu was once again struck dumb by Umeda's ability to say something that fucking sexy. He slowly slid his hand away, and his lips were once again claimed by Umeda. Umeda parted to rid Nakatsu of his boxers and then attacked him once more.

Nakatsu sighed as his boxers were slipped off and tepid air encased his cock. He scraped his hands down Umeda's back and yanked on the black shirt.

"Off." Nakatsu demanded. His eyes contained a fiery heat, full of passion and lust.

"I believe I told you I was in charge." Umeda teased playfully.

Nakatsu glared, "No, you said you topped. You didn't say you were in charge. Now get out of your clothes before I rip them off of you!"

Umeda actually laughed at him, a deep laughter that sent chills racing throughout his body. A dangerous looking glint appeared in Umeda's eyes, and Nakatsu gulped.

"Don't be impertinent Shuichi. Are you challenging me?"

Nakatsu's retort was to rear up and knock Umeda onto his back, "No, I just want you naked _Hokuto_."

Umeda grinned. His name sounded delicious rolling off of Nakatsu's tongue. Nakatsu straddled Umeda's hips and squeaked as he was suddenly on his back again.

"Watch then." Umeda commanded and moved back to the edge of the bed. He lifted his shirt away revealing his pale chest and abdomen. Nakatsu's mouth went dry. He itched to reach out and glide his hand down the doctor's skin. Then Umeda removed his pants and Nakatsu forgot to breath. His eyes roamed without his brain really supplying any information until it finally caught up to the moment and relayed that 'yeah, Hokuto has a fucking incredible body', 'He _is_ going commando', and 'Isn't he very, _very_ well-endowed?'.

"Sit up." Umeda ordered, and Nakatsu obeyed, rising up onto his knees. He met Umeda in a messy opened mouth kiss, tongues moving together and saliva mixing. Umeda clasped his hands onto Nakatsu's hips and jerked him forward. Their sweat-slicked bodies aligned, rigid cocks sliding against one another. Nakatsu shuddered and rested his head in the crook of Umeda's neck. Umeda trailed his hand down Nakatsu's back. His touch was feather-light and Nakatsu shuddered even more.

Nakatsu tensed abruptly as Umeda's fingers traced the curve of his backside before skimming between the twin globes.

"Relax Shuichi, relax." Umeda whispered. His other hand cupped Nakatsu's back, holding him steady.

Nakatsu willed himself to calm. He trembled, tiny mews of pleasure fell from his glistening parted lips, beads of sweat stood out on his forehead and rolled down his back, and he swayed in Umeda's grasp. He spread his knees slightly to give Umeda better access. The fingers circled his entrance enticingly before disappearing.

Umeda turned Nakatsu away from him and gently pushed him over. Nakatsu dug his fingers into the soft, plushy pillows as Umeda slid from the bed. He didn't turn his head to see what was going on, but he vividly heard a drawer being opened. The bed dipped as Umeda crawled back onto it to settle behind of Nakatsu.

Umeda hummed in appreciation. Nakatsu looked beautiful bent over and spread, tanned body glimmering with sweat and muscles twitching. Umeda popped the cap to the lubrication loudly, and Nakatsu did turn then. He pressed his cheek into the silken pillow and watched over his shoulder as Umeda tipped the bottle over. The cold substance drizzled down and coated Nakatsu's entrance. Nakatsu wrenched forward, a strangled whine emitting from his throat as the thick icy liquid slid down his backside and then to his balls.

Umeda reached out, fingers running though the viscous liquid to smear it evenly, and Nakatsu quivered. Umeda grabbed Nakatsu's hip and flipped the teen to face him. Nakatsu's face was a mess of scarlet red as his left leg was lifted to rest on Umeda's shoulder. His muscles rippled as his hips were angled up, and he emitted a gasping cry as Umeda's fingers were once again sliding over him.

"Stay relaxed for me Shuichi." Umeda's words were murmured. The deep voice lulled Nakatsu into an eased state immediately, and his only response to the long digit entering him was a sharp inhale of air. The feeling was so foreign, but not at all unpleasant, Nakatsu deemed as Umeda retracted the finger before slowly pushing it back in. Another finger joined the first soon after, and Nakatsu fidgeted. The process was slow, torturous, and was suddenly the most fucking amazing thing Nakatsu had ever felt.

Umeda's cock twitched at the keening cry of pleasure that fell from Nakatsu's lips as his two fingers brushed against the boy's prostate. Nakatsu jerked, unconsciously grinding down on the digits, wanting nothing more than to feel that euphoria again.

"Patience." Umeda chided to the student, and pushed a final finger in with his others. Nakatsu's eyes went incredibly wide, and he winced as a small twinge of pain seared up his spine. The pain disappeared all most immediately, aided by Umeda's talented fingers rubbing over that spot inside of him, and Nakatsu's body arched, contorted in pleasure, as Umeda stoked an agonizing heat within him.

"Ah! No, Hokuto…that's…argh!...I can't!" Nakatsu prattled. He panted uncontrollably as burning heat shot up and down his body, and he tightened his legs around Umeda. His hands tangled in his own mussed up hair, and he shut his eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip as he groaned and moaned loudly.

"Shush." Umeda ordered. He knew Nakatsu's problem and was grinning like the Cheshire cat on the inside. With a flick of his free hand, he whipped his hair back and then licked over Nakatsu's injured bottom lip, inviting him into a long lingering kiss. Beautiful eyes were squinting at him as he pulled away, "That's better. I know what's going on." He gave a wicked twist of his hand and Nakatsu screamed, "Keep your eyes open Shuichi." Another ruthless shove of his fingers pummeled Nakatsu's sensitive prostate, "Now stop fighting it and come."

Nakatsu shivered violently, Umeda's words washing over him in a wave. The combined sensation of lengthy fingers pushing into him, stretching him, touching him in places he had never been touched before, and the overwhelming heat spiraling in his stomach had him doing exactly what Umeda wanted. His head crashed back into the pillows, blond hair spilling across his face as he tensed to the breaking point, and he came hard. An echoing screech sounded from him, and his gasping gulps for air almost sounded like sobs.

Umeda was entranced, utterly entranced. He could only watch as Nakatsu finally tipped over the edge, and everything seemed to be happening slowly. Nakatsu's grip had tightened momentarily, and his inner walls had clenched down almost impossibly tight on Umeda's fingers. His face was even beautiful when ecstasy was chiseled across it, and that screech could easily be likened to an otherworldly animal. Umeda was definitely transfixed. He drew his fingers out of the trembling teen with a wet sucking sound, and hauled him up.

Nakatsu's muscles were completely slack as he was lifted up into Umeda's arms. He held on weakly, trying to regain the strength that was sapped from him with his climax. He was just regaining his ability to breath normally when Umeda nuzzled against his ear and whispered into it…and then his breathing went irregular once more.

Umeda inhaled the unique smell that could only be described as sex: the smell of musky sweat, cologne, and bodily fluids. Nakatsu added his own unique scents to the mix: his deodorant, his shampoo, and his pleasure-induced tears. Nakatsu's hair smelled of peaches, and Umeda chuckled. When he felt Nakatsu settling back down, he started in with whispered words that had the blond fired up all over again.

"Shuichi, you should have seen yourself as you came undone. You were stunning." Umeda's voice was a low husky rasp, and Nakatsu shifted his hands to more firmly grasp the man's shoulders, "Your face displays pleasure so elegantly. You tossed your head back into the pillows, tightened your legs around me, clamped down on my fingers, and you screamed. You screamed for me Shuichi."

Nakatsu's fingers bit into Umeda's smooth skin, "Don't talk like that."

Umeda lowered Nakatsu back to the bed, hovering over him with amber eyes glittering. He dragged a finger through the mess coating Nakatsu's stomach and slid the same finger down Nakatsu's reawakening erection. Nakatsu hissed and jerked back. He clapped eyes onto the doctor, and watched, absolutely frozen in place as Umeda licked his finger clean.

Umeda saw Nakatsu's expression and cupped a hand behind of his neck. He elevated Nakatsu's head and fastened their lips together. Nakatsu groaned as Umeda's hot tongue invaded his mouth, and he could taste his release. He mulled the flavor over in his mind and decided that he definitely liked the taste. He was unquestionably crazy, he thought as his gaze dropped to Umeda's thick arousal. His brain was wondering what flavor Umeda was.

Umeda watched Nakatsu. He could almost see the cogs turning in Nakatsu's head, and as the eyes drifted down to his erection he knew immediately what Nakatsu was thinking. He snatched one of Nakatsu's hands and settled it on his pounding cock. Nakatsu looked at him inquisitively, obviously looking for permission that he didn't need, and Umeda gave a slight nod. The blond tentatively touched him, and Umeda grit his teeth. He needed Nakatsu so much in that moment, but he ground that urge down for the time being. Nakatsu's attentions were rather endearing, and Umeda watched a small pink tongue dart out to lick the tip of his erection, collecting the precome gathered there. He hissed through his clenched teeth and panted.

"Ah, stop Shuichi." He grinded out and Nakatsu looked up at him adorably, licking his lips.

Nakatsu spread the creamy liquid across his tongue and savored the taste. His saliva quickly mixed with the come, and he swallowed sharply. Umeda tasted even better. He would have been perfectly content to continue his exploration, but Umeda was warning him to stop, and Nakatsu knew that he had better do so. He reclined on the bed once more, and Umeda nestled between his spread legs, pushing them back as he grabbed the bottle of lubrication.

Umeda snapped the cap open and covered his straining arousal in lubrication, as well as three of his fingers once more. He trailed those fingers down to Nakatsu's entrance and slowly pushed them in one by one. Nakatsu shimmied as he was re-stretched, and he whined as the digits were taken away.

"Are you ready for me Shuichi?" Umeda asked, even as he lifted Nakatsu's hips off of the bed.

Nakatsu nodded fervently and hooked one leg over Umeda's arm as his other wrapped around the doctor's waist, "Yes…oh fuck yes."

Umeda slid his hard cock against Nakatsu's tight entrance and pushed forward as he yanked down on Nakatsu's hips. The ring of muscles resisted him for mere moments before relaxing to let him glide in deep. He panted as he drove all the way in, and virgin muscle encased him.

Nakatsu was completely unprepared for the feeling of being filled so completely, and he rocked against Umeda, gasping and crying out. He was greatly aware of the rock solid flesh inside of him. It was long, thick, hot, and Nakatsu couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Umeda wasn't even moving yet…and why the fuck wasn't he?

"Hokuto, please…"

Umeda heard the plea, and he withdrew slowly from the hot body before slamming back in. He hit his mark dead on, and Nakatsu squealed, muscles clenching exquisitely. Umeda thrust into the pounding heat with an even rhythm, and observed Nakatsu the whole time. He wanted Nakatsu's first time to be extremely memorable. Nails dug into his back, hips jerked to meet his thrusts, and perfectly beautiful moans and screams sounded near his ear, signifying that this would be memorable indeed.

Umeda changed the angle of his thrusts, and dropped Nakatsu's leg to hook it around his waist to join the other. He drove into Nakatsu's body harshly, going deep, and Nakatsu hollered. The teen's body rocked into the bed, and he desperately held onto Umeda.

"Nngh! Ho…Hokuto…" Nakatsu panted. He felt the pleasure building to a dangerous peak, and knew it wouldn't be long.

Umeda felt Nakatsu fluttering around him and upped the tempo of his thrusts, "I know Shuichi. I know."

Nakatsu listened to the lewd sounds surrounding them, and he cried out again as even harder thrusts pummeled into him. It was good. Too damn good. He knew that this had to be the most superb feeling on Earth. His small cries turned into harsh screams as he was pushed nearer to his completion and tears of pleasure pricked the corners of his eyes.

Umeda rocked into Nakatsu, trying to maintain his rhythm, and failing miserably. The teen felt so wonderful, so hot, so slick, so tight, and Umeda knew he wouldn't last much longer than Nakatsu. Nakatsu's appearance wasn't helping any. The light brown eyes were wide open and glossy with tears, pink cheeks wet with rivulets of those tears, rosy lips ajar as hot breathes and pleasure filled noises escaped, blond hair swept back and messy, and tan skin shining. Adorable. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Every single descriptive word possible for beauty was a word that could describe Nakatsu in that one single moment.

"Ah! Fuck…oh fuck…" Nakatsu chanted and tugged Umeda even closer, driving him deeper still, and then he shattered into a million pieces. The sound that tore from his throat was a raw guttural howl, ear splitting and containing his lover's name. Nakatsu felt like he was coming undone; the immense surges of blinding bliss being felt in slow motion. He quaked, arching as the incredibly powerful orgasm claimed him and his release spilled against Umeda's toned stomach. He slid his arms tightly together in a death grip and buried his head in Umeda's neck, repeating 'Hokuto' over and over again in a sobbing murmur as the man continued to move within him.

Umeda held Nakatsu to him, slim hands holding slim hips, as he pushed into the receptive body that was ever tightening. He was yet again taken by Nakatsu's appearance as the teen reached his climax. The sounding howl of his name falling from Nakatsu's lips pounded in his ears and pleasure raced down his spine. The almost painful contraction around his arousal and Nakatsu's sweet chanting was enough for him, and he came with a rumbling moan, releasing deep in Nakatsu's body.

Nakatsu gasped as the hot and sticky liquid filled him, and he lifted his head to kiss Umeda sloppily. Umeda smirked down at Nakatsu, entertained with how disheveled and worn out he was. Nakatsu was still trying to regain control of his erratic panting, and he could only watch Umeda. The doctor looked impeccable, as though he hadn't just pounded one of his students straight into orgasmic oblivion and was still attached at the hips.

"Tha…that was...I don't even know how to describe it." Nakatsu managed to say while catching his breathe. He squirmed which reminded Umeda that they were still joined. Umeda used his grip on Nakatsu's hips to lift the boy up off of him, and Nakatsu scrunched his face up at the feeling. The loss.

"Hard for you to explain Shuichi?" Umeda inquired. He knew exactly what that hard to express feeling was. "I can imagine though. The feeling of being complete. The overwhelming pleasure that is so shocking the first time experienced. The overwhelming heat. The feeling of being filled more than you thought possible. The feeling of being safe. Being loved. That is what you were feeling, wasn't it?"

Nakatsu's face was immediately flooded with heat over Umeda's words. He was embarrassed to think over those words and how they had all just recently applied to him. Umeda was also right on mark with what Nakatsu had felt.

"You got it described pretty damn well." Nakatsu stated and then cocked his head to the side, "Though, I can't imagine you bottoming to anyone."

Umeda gave a breathless laugh and sat beside of Nakatsu. He pulled the teen up to rest between his knees, "What do you think gay means Shuichi? It means both topping and bottoming, but you are right. I rarely bottom. Most of the people I have had sex with automatically become the submissive partner."

Nakatsu blinked sleepily and leaned forward against Umeda, "Not surprising. You certainly know what you're doing."

Umeda laughed into Nakatsu's hair before settling him back upon the bed. He watched as Nakatsu's eyes slid shut, a cute yawn escaping.

"I'll be back in a minute Shuichi."

Nakatsu's response to that was a sleepy okay, and Umeda walked into the master bathroom. Nakatsu vaguely heard water running, but he ignored it to snuggle into the covers. Umeda walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later carrying a wet washcloth. He stopped in his gait momentarily to study Nakatsu. The boy was curled up in his covers, face crushed into one of his pillows. Nakatsu didn't move as Umeda crawled onto the bed.

"Shuichi," Umeda called out gently, and there was no movement. "Shuichi, turn over so I can clean you off."

Nakatsu grumbled, but allowed himself to be turned. The towel was wet and warm as it passed over his stomach and groin, and Nakatsu sighed. He protested lightly as Umeda picked his leg up and bent it back.

"Hush. I can't clean you off down here if you keep moving around."

Nakatsu wriggled as the cloth quickly wiped away the lubricant and semen covering his entrance. He curled into Umeda as the man joined him in the bed. Umeda drew the covers over the both of them, and pulled Nakatsu close. He ran his fingers through the silky hair and snorted. Nakatsu was already fast asleep.

"I suppose I'll just have to let you sleep here," Umeda murmured, not that Nakatsu could hear him; "It's a good thing that it's a Friday because you are going to be exhausted tomorrow."

Umeda planted a kiss on Nakatsu's cheek and then closed his eyes. He felt amazingly satisfied and extremely happy. He knew he would have trouble with coming up with a story regarding Nakatsu's absence from the dorms, but he found he didn't care. Nakatsu was his right at that moment. He fell asleep, flush against Nakatsu, arm twined with the blonde's own. The two were so beautifully peaceful, and neither one wanted to ever wake up to something different.


End file.
